


Scent

by JesslynKR



Series: 2018 Challenge [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Izuki Shuko is Izuki's female name, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: "Kau pakai sampo keluaran terbaru?" begitulah tanya Junpei ketika mereka memutuskan untuk pergi berkencan.





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya tidak memiliki apapun kecuali cerita ini. Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata.

Hyuuga Junpei merapikan kembali kemejanya sebelum keluar kamar. Sebab hari ini ia ada jadwal mengencani Izuki Shuko. 

Sungguh aneh ketika Hyuuga berpacaran dengan Izuki, padahal dari SMP ia sendiri yang tak pernah tahan dengan lelucon buruk Izuki. 

 

**JesslynKR present**

**Scent**

 

"Kau pakai sampo keluaran terbaru?"

Demikian tanya Hyuuga ketika Izuki keluar dan menghampirinya.

"Eh, tidak. Memangnya ada apa? Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya Izuki sambil meraba-raba rambut panjangnya sendiri. Hyuuga menggeleng dan mengusap rambut Izuki. 

"Wanginya beda," katanya singkat. Sejenak pipi Izuki memerah sebelum ia tertawa kecil. Tawa merdu yang sangat disukai oleh Hyuuga. 

"Masa sih? Wangi rambut yang membuat hatimu tersambut—kitakore?" Kalimat Izuki membuat Hyuuga mendecak lalu menyentil kening Izuki.

"Tidak lucu, Shunko. Ayo kita segera pergi."

* * *

 

Hyuuga menatap Izuki dengan intens dari balik daftar menu yang ia pegang.

Keduanya memilih untuk berkencan di restoran okonomiyaki sewaktu mereka masih SMA—restoran di mana Kuroko menemukan Nigou dan ada insiden 'okonomiyaki terbang' ke kepala Midorima. Izuki sibuk memindai daftar menu, dan Hyuuga sendiri malah tidak fokus dan memerhatikan Izuki, alih-alih membaca menunya sendiri. 

"Junpei, segeralah memesan."

Kalimat Izuki membuat Hyuuga tersentak dan segera memesan. Dalam hati ia merutuk karena perhatiannya teralihkan oleh Izuki. Padahal tidak ada yang berbeda dari sosok Izuki pada malam itu. Rambut panjang tergerai, kulit putih pucat yang dipoles dandanan tipis, terusan hitam yang bahunya sedikit terbuka, ditambah sepatu tanpa hak yang memang jarang dipakai Izuki. 

Semua lelaki pasti akan mengejarnya jika saja mereka tidak tahu hobi aneh Izuki. Sejauh ini hanya Moriyama dan Hyuuga yang tahan.

"Junpei memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Izuki sambil menggoreng adonan okonomiyakinya sendiri, diikuti oleh Hyuuga. 

"Kalau aku sedang memikirkan kecantikanmu, bagaimana?" tanya Hyuuga dengan wajah merah menahan malu. 

"Gombal. Mana ada Hyuuga Junpei yang suka menggombal? Yang ada di pikirannya kan hanya figurin Date Masamune dan Yukimura."

Hyuuga tertohok saat itu juga.

"Bercanda, senang rasanya kalau Junpei memujiku. Toh kau juga yang memotong dan merapikan rambutku." Izuki melayangkan senyum, membuat Hyuuga nyaris lupa untuk membalik okonomiyakinya. 

"Aku lemah jika berhadapan dengan gadis cantik dan cerdas sepertimu," kata Hyuuga dengan ekspresi malu. 

"Jadi kapten Seirin yang garang juga punya kelemahan ya?" sindir Izuki sambil tersenyum menggoda. Hyuuga yang baru setengah langkah mengambil suapan langsung terdiam. 

"Enak saja. Aku masih kuat kok, termasuk menghadapi leluconmu."

"Mou, Junpei!" Izuki mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Toh kamu juga tahan dengan leluconku. Sudah berapa tahun kau bertahan denganku, hah?"

"Kalau dihitung-hitung, kita sudah di tahun kedua kuliah. Jadi ... delapan tahun? Atau kau mau aku bertahan selamanya dengan leluconmu? Kalau itu sih aku rela, asalkan kau yang menikah denganku." Hyuuga berkata dengan cuek sambil memotong sedikit okonomiyakinya dengan sumpit.

Pipi Izuki memerah mendengarnya.

* * *

 

Tidak banyak hal yang mereka lakukan saat berkencan kali ini. Sehingga Hyuuga langsung mengantar Izuki pulang. 

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Junpei." Izuki mengecup pipi dan dagu Hyuuga dengan lembut. Rona merah muncul di pipi Hyuuga sebelum ia mengecup kening dan ubun-ubun Izuki. 

Wangi asing itu muncul lagi.

Izuki memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun di depan pintu, ia berhenti. 

"Junpei-kun sebelum berangkat bilang wangi rambutku berbeda ya?" tanya Izuki. Hyuuga mengangguk. 

"Iya. Wanginya ... seperti mentol atau jeruk ya? Padahal wangi sampomu bukan seperti itu kan?"

Izuki mengangguk. Sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya, ia tersenyum malu. 

"Aku baru ingat. Tadi sebelum kita berangkat, kakakku sibuk memburu kecoak dengan racun serangga. Dan ia tak sengaja menyemprotkan racun serangga itu ke rambutku, kebetulan racun serangganya wangi jeruk. Dan soal wangi mint ... di tangga, adikku tersandung dan menumpahkan obat kumurnya ke rambutku, hehehe. Selamat malam, Junpei!"

Pintu ditutup oleh Izuki. Butuh waktu lima menit bagi Hyuuga untuk memahami maksud kalimat Izuki. 

"NANI?!"

**-end-**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3: Romance (15 Januari 2018-21 Januari 2018)
> 
> Detail mengenai challenge dapat dilihat di twitter pribadi saya [at] Shunlicious


End file.
